Time was running out
by Not Just a Nerd
Summary: The world was ending, and time was running out. *JALEX* Two-shot. Completed.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own WOWP.**

**

* * *

Alexandra Margarita Russo. Born: February 5, 1993. **

_**

* * *

Friday, February 5, 1993**_

_He looked at his grandmother, who was staring at the wall clock, clutching her cell phone tightly in her hand._

"_Mommy." He whined, pouting with all the cuteness he had at the age of two. _

"_Mommy will be back soon, honey." His grandmother whispered, pulling him gently into her lap. "Just be patient, okay?"_

_He nodded (he was a good boy), staring at the clock as well, waiting for his parents to return home. _

_Time was running out! _

_**

* * *

Friday, 8**__**th**__** September, 1995**_

_He jumped up and down in the living room in excitement, clutching his giant size ball in his hand. "Park" he yelled, unable to contain his excitement within himself. _

"_Now, Justin, be a good boy, okay?" his mother commanded gently. "First I need to finish feeding your little sister."_

"_Me not eat." The two year old brat protested, shaking the little head of hers that was the birthplace of all sorts of vicious ideas- at the present and in the future, and ran around the house, hiding behind the sofa._

"_Alex!" his mother yelled, running behind her._

"_Daddy." He stood on tiptoes, trying to reach as high as possible, and tugged on the sleeves of his father's shirt. "Park."_

"_Alex! No! Stop running! You would fall!" his father panicked, running behind them. "Theresa- Alex- lamp- 100 dollars- stop- Theresa- ALEX!" _

_He sank to the couch in defeat, pulling the ball close to his chest, blinking back the tears from the corner of his eyes. _

_Time was running out!_

_**

* * *

Sunday, February 9, 1997 **_

"_Come on Alex." He whined, tugging on her covers in vain. Sometimes he thought that his sister was an evil monster, who slept for days and awoke only to cause misery in the lives of innocent people- him being at the forefront of the tortured souls. "Wake up already!" _

_She mumbled some incoherent words in a sleepy voice (he could only make out the 'dork' part), and rolled away from him. _

_He sighed, sitting down on the bed and pulling the covers down from her head, earning a kick from her in reward. _

"_Mom wants you down for breakfast now." He said sternly, clutching his stomach and massaging it to ease the pain. "We are getting late!"_

_She pulled the covers over her head again for an answer._

"_Alex!" he yelled in an exasperated tone, wondering what exactly he had done to make their parents hate him so much that they entrusted him with the task of waking up Alex on Sunday mornings. "Please, get up!" he pleaded desperately, standing up and snatching the glass of water from her bedside._

_He would deal with the yelling and the pranks that would follow inevitably. Right now, time was running out! _

_**

* * *

Friday, November 11, 1999 **_

"_That's the last of it." She said in a fake melancholy tone (which she had imitated from that daily soap their mother watched), as she munched on the marshmallow in her hand, licking her lips and moaning. "Umm… this marshmallow is amazing. I am so sorry you couldn't have it, Justin."_

_He shrugged, expecting nothing better from his evil sister than this, and shoved his packet of potato chips in her direction. _

_She took a handful silently, her chest tightening because of a tiny feeling of guilt, lips pursed together forcefully to prevent the 'thank you' from slipping. _

_She choked on the junk food, while still lost in her thoughts. (Thinking is bad.) _

_He shoved the bottle of water in her direction, not even bothering to turn his head at her direction. (Who misses a minute of Spiderman?)_

_This time, he received a tiny kiss on the cheek as a mark of gratitude. His face flushed, and he ducked his head down to hide it. _

"_Umm…I..." his uneasily voice could be heard over Doc Ock's evil laugher, as he struggled to get past monosyllables. "I need to finish my homework." He mumbled weakly, getting up and running to his room. After all, time was running out!_

_**

* * *

Thursday, April 26, 2001**_

"_Red or blue?" he asked, holding up two shirts in his hand, the blue one hoisted a bit higher, being his favorite. _

"_Hmm, let's see." She sank to the bed lazily (like a cat sprawled on the couch, ready to sleep till it catches sight of a rat running around), and observed the shirts carefully. "Red will make you look like a nerd. Blue one like a geek."_

_He titled his head and stared at her, his eyes blurting out the 'I-am-not-joking-here.'_

"_Fine." She groaned, acting as if giving Justin fashion advice was as strenuous and tedious as studying. _

_He tapped his foot on the floor impatiently, waiting for her to make her choice, so that he could dash into his room and get ready for Zeke's birthday party._

_Time was running out!_

_**

* * *

Monday, May 12, Year 2003**_

_He folded the 'I hate you Justin' note neatly, after having gone over it for the last 5 minutes, trying to draw inspiration from his sibling rivalry, and placed the crumbled piece of paper back at his pencil box. He took out his perfectly sharpened pencil and his perfectly clean ruler from this Captain Jim Bob Sherwood pencil box, and drew a perfectly straight line at the end of the answer he had just finished writing, making sure it was perfectly parallel to the top margin of the page. He glanced at the new Captain Jim Bob Sherwood wrist watch in his wrist, and almost yelped in alarm. He had just 40 more minutes to complete his paper! _

_Time was running out! _

_**

* * *

Thursday, June 16, 2005**_

_Standing in front of the front gate of the school, he tapped his foot on the floor incessantly- a behavior contrasting his calm and patient demeanor- and listened to Max talk about this and that, and Lord knows what. He turned his head every now and then, to catch a glimpse of her, and to glare at her whenever their eyes met. She rolled her eyes and ignored him as usual, flicking her hair when a random cute guy passed her in the exact way that she knew he hated. His face turned a shade of beet red in anger, and he looked away faster than the snap of a finger. She smirked in victory, and concentrated on half-listening to Harper's ranting again. He looked at his two year old Captain Jim Bob Sherwood wrist watch, impatience written all over his face and eyes, his expression betraying his anxiousness to get back home and start studying already. _

_Time was running out!_

_

* * *

_

_**Saturday, July 7, 2007**_

_He placed the 1000 pages thick and 1000 year old book on the desk, gently wiping the dust off its cover with his handkerchief. He opened the book, his eyes scanning through the pages at an amazing speed. _

_She sat quietly on the couch in the lair, eyes downcast on the floor guiltily, not daring to look up at him. She glanced at her digital watch, glowing 23.00 hours in big red digits. (Yeah, they would be totally grounded if anyone found out.)_

"_You just __**had to**__ turn yourself into a goblin the night before my Biology test, didn't you?" he snarled at her, tugging at his hair in frustration and annoyance. _

"_Hey, it wasn't my fault!" she snarled back, finally looking at him and shooting daggers in his direction. If looks could kill, he would have been dead by now._

_He rolled his eyes, mimicking the way she rolled hers when she was dismissing his words, and continued finding the counter spell within the specified time, to prevent his little sister from being a hideous goblin throughout her life._

_Time was running out!_

_

* * *

_

_**Thursday, 6**__**th**__** October, 2009**_

_He opened his eyes and writhed, groaning and wincing at the feel of the cold surface of the rainforest beneath him. He blinked a few times, until his vision was focused on the burnt pieces of logs. The campfire had probably died minutes or hours back, leaving them cold and unprotected in the solitude of the rain forest. If this was a horror movie, he would have turned around and noticed a ferocious wolf staring back at him. But since this was reality- even with the spell working actively to wipe away their existence- he noticed her, curled up in a tiny ball, her arms covering her barely clad legs. (She wore jeans and tights throughout the year, and she chose to wear that tiny skirt during the rainforest expedition! Really?)_

_He noticed her shiver in cold, and sighed. If he had his wand with him, he would have cast a spell and made her warm. But then again, it was her fault that he had to give away his wand to…to…someone. He rubbed his forehead with his hands, trying hard to remember what exactly she had done to antagonize her mother this time, but failed. _

_She shivered once again, and his instincts instantly took over. He wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her close to him. She relaxed, her breathing deepening, while he stiffened, his breath hitching every now and then. _

_Ignoring the fluttering in the pit of his stomach, along with the feeling of something sick twisting and churning, he closed his eyes, trying to hold on to the last threads of his fleeting memory, hoping that they would, indeed, find the stone of dreams in time._

_Time was running out!_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Thursday, July 7, 2010**_

_The train stopped at the station with a jerk, and his body shot forward, against hers. "Sorry." He mumbled, standing back upright. _

_Her teasing voice rang in his ears soon enough. "Little boy can't balance himself?" _

_A weary scoff escaped his lips, almost involuntarily. (Humans are such slaves of habit.) "Oh, Alex! If you had paid proper attention in physics class, you would have know that this happens due to inertia of motion. Motion means movement, by the way. This was in chapter 5, Newton's laws of motion." _

_She turned around and glared at him, her eyes expressing how much she wanted to shut off his knowledge-junk-mail and wipe that smug look off his face._

_He shrugged, not even trying to hide his grin, and waited for the train to move again. Time was running out!_

_**

* * *

Monday, December 6, 2010**_

_His eyes scrutinized the pamphlet of XYZ University for the last time, while she kept staring at him expectantly. _

"_Yes, Alex?" his voice came out impatient, his eyes glancing at the packing he still had left. His clothes were scattered all over his bed, books already in boxes, action figures heaped together on the floor, and a hundred other things strewn here and there, ready to be entrusted into the custody (mercy) of Dictator Alex. (Maybe she stole his stuff all the time, but she was the only one he could trust with his belongings while he was away. Max? If he wanted to tour the sewers.)_

_She cleared her throat, plastered that fake innocent look on her face, and batted her eyelashes. "So… you are going away to college soon…and then your room will be empty..." _

"_You are not getting my room." He said sternly._

"_What! Why not?" she demanded, abandoning the fake naïve conduct and re-emerging in all her Alex-Russo glory. _

_He quirked up an eyebrow in confusion. "I thought you liked your room?"_

"_I do." She assured, and not without sticking out her tongue at him. "I just… ugh! I just want your room!"_

"_Well, you are not getting it." He repeated himself, sitting up and gesturing at her to move towards him. _

_She narrowed her eyes in suspicion, and slowly crawled up to him, not letting her guard down for a second. He welcomed her into his arms, pretending not to notice when she stole his 'list of items to be packed'. _

"_What about your lamp?" she titled her head and looked at him. "Can I take that? I mean you surely don't-"_

"_Shhh..." He placed a hand over her mouth, pulling her closer, and holding her close. There was that calendar in his study desk, displaying '6' in big, bold font, and that table clock beside it, ticking faster than her heart beating against him._

_That hollow feeling in his heart was increasing, that sense of restlessness haunting him whenever she wasn't in his arms, a voice screaming at the back of his mind- "Stop being in denial! Time is running out!"_

_**

* * *

Wednesday, June 8, 2011**_

_He tapped his hands on the steering wheel of his car- the car that his dad had gifted him when he entered college, the car that she had painted pink in vengeance. Something made him retain that color, some feeling of warmth, comfort, familiarity, some feeling of home, some feeling of a tiny smile curling up his lips. _

_He honked the horn in vain, growing impatient with every passing second._

_His phone rang, the loud ring tone (set by her, once again) making him wince. He answered the call, ready to confront the yelling imminent from the other end. _

"_Where are you?" she asked calmly instead._

_He swallowed, suddenly feeling sweaty and nervous, and not because this was the first time he was returning home from college and his mother was waiting for him with piles and piles of food. "Traffic." He mumbled weakly, until his lips curved upwards into a teasing, knowing smile. "Why? Are you missing me?"_

_He heard a scoff from the other end, just as he had expected. "You wish! I am just counting my last minutes of freedom from your dorkiness." _

_He scoffed too, leaning out of the window of the car and looking at the signal, ready with a snarky comeback. "You won't have to count for long. I will be home soon. I promise." _

"_Whatever." And the dial tone. _

_He smiled to himself, tracing his fingers along the gift box wrapped in golden. Love blooming in his heart with a resolution to be proclaimed this time, protests screaming in his head, guilt churning in his stomach, he honked the horn of his car again. Time was running out!_

_**

* * *

Friday, June 22, 2012**_

"_And don't forget to bring me that jacket when you come home for Christmas." She reminded him, as she added that item to the list too. (Yes, Alex Russo was making lists. Justin is contagious?) _

_He nodded and smiled, just staring at her with those lovesick eyes, trying to pinpoint the beginning of these feelings, and counting the days he still had left with her at home. Time was running out too fast._

_**

* * *

Saturday, June 30, 2012**_

_Nature patronizes love. Which was why it began raining the day he was supposed to leave, and his mother forced him to stay at home till the rain stopped. That gave him a few more hours with her- a few more hours that he would cherish till the last second and hold in his memory forever. _

"_What kind of car doesn't even have a music system in it?" she frowned, leaning back against the front-seat._

_He shrugged, leaning lazily against the driver's seat, putting his driver's license in his wallet, away from her eyesight. "Umm, my kind of car? You know, the cars of people who read instead of listening to screeching music at full volume?"_

_Her snort followed, accompanied by an eye-roll._

_Their ears reverberated with the sweet sound of the raindrops. The wipers wiped away the water from the front glass screen. _

_His hands found hers, his fingers interlacing with hers, held as firmly as people do for 'be united against racism' posters. _

_Her eyes fluttered shut, she relaxed. _

"_I wish you didn't have to go back." she whispered. _

_He heaved a sigh from the most distressed part of his soul. "Me too." He admitted, pulling her close against him. He titled her chin with his hand, making her look at him with those beautiful, brown orbs. Before he could stop himself, he leaned down and his lips brushed hers. (Kissing in the car while it rains…who said people's lives are not as cliché as the movies?)_

_Two minutes later, he pulled back, coming face to face with his stiff, shocked, horrified sister. _

"_Alex…I…"_

_The door slammed, his teary eyes watching her figure retreating through the hazy window of the car._

_He inserted the key, and started the car. Time was running out (and he was running away.) _

_**

* * *

Thursday, December 6, 2012**_

_The door swung open immediately, and his mother attacked him with a hug. "Oh, my poor baby!" _

_A fond smile crept on his face. "I missed you too mom."_

_His father was the next to hug him, followed by his not-so-little-anymore brother._

_She didn't move an inch from the couch, only moved her eyes to roll them like a tornado that swept away homes. (That eye roll always did sweep him away.)_

"_Hey, Alex." He greeted, his mind clinging onto the hope that they had gone past the phase where she was ignoring all his phone calls and not replying to any of his emails. _

"_Hello, dork." A text on her cell phone sought her attention immediately. "Mom, I will be back soon." _

_And she was gone out of the door before any of them could respond._

"_Alex, wait!" he called out, getting no reply. He shook his head, sighing. Time was running out…_

_**

* * *

Wednesday, December 12, 2012**_

_He sat on the ridiculously bright and attention seeking orange sofa of his living room, the lights shut out, the street lights flooding the room through the open windows and the transparent glass door of the balcony, the sound of New York traffic buzzing in his ears, keeping him awake. He flipped the pages of his Captain Jim Bob Sherwood comic book, covering his face with his handkerchief and sneezing in it. He pulled the cozy blanket closer to his chest, and rubbed his hands together, the leather gloves making a squeaking noise in protest. He sighed, leaning his head against the back of the couch, and staring at the wall clock, listening to it go Tick Tock Tick, Tick Tock Tick in an amazingly regular rhythm, maybe in the same rhythm that she was dancing to in some party in someone's house at some place. _

_Yeah, maybe staying up and waiting for her wasn't the best idea. But when it's past midnight and your sister hasn't returned home, the only choice you have is to sit and wait for her, or to go out and search for her. _

_He pulled out his cell phone from the pocket of his leather jacket, staring at the wallpaper on the screen for a few minutes, watching that face, those brown eyes with a mischievous twinkle in them, those curly locks that smelt like strawberry throughout the year, those lips that always blurted out spiteful remarks. Suddenly, his palms were sweaty even with all the snowfall outside.* _

_He dialed the number, patiently waiting for her to pick up the call. The phone rang, rang, rang, and for the 19__th__ time that evening, went on voicemail. He sighed and hung up, deciding against leaving her another message that she will simply delete without listening to. _

_He flipped through the pages of his comic book again, stifling the yawn that resulted from a hectic day of Christmas shopping in search of the perfect lamp for his mother- the perfect replacement of the lamp that his sister accidentally broke last Easter. He looked at the clock once again, and sighed._

_Time was running out…___

_**

* * *

Saturday, 15 December, 2012**_

"_So you are spending all your vacation partying?" he asked, trying to sound as indifferent as possible._

"_So you are spending all your vacation studying?" she countered. _

_He sighed, the months away at college apparently reducing his power to think of a quick come back. (Or maybe it was love?)"Mom and dad are worried about you."_

_She scoffed, shifting her legs so that they rested directly over his thighs, while still lying at right angle to him. "I am an adult. I can do whatever I want now."_

"_Not on my guard." He corrected. _

_She rolled her eyes, discarding the magazine in one swift, carefree motion, and propped herself on her elbows to face him. "And what are you? My guardian angel?" she mocked as usual, excepting their customary sparing to begin. _

"_I don't like you partying at Richard's. I don't like him." He said instead, making no attempt to roll over and face her. Something at the secret corner of his heart forbade him from making eye contact with her. _

_She glared at his back. "Or Mason. Or Dean. Or Ronald." _

"_Ronald was evil." He protested. "That was a different case."_

_She sighed, stretching in exhaustion of last night's party, and in anticipation of the party that night. "I can't believe I have to tolerate you for 20 more days." _

_He sighed too, and finally sat up on his bed, rubbing his eyes with his hands, the exhaustion of staying up every night finally getting to him. "Alex, we need to talk."_

"_Why do you even care about me?" she blurted out absent mindedly before she could catch onto her thoughts and stop herself from speaking them out loud. "You don't need to stay up for me." She covered immediately. _

"_Yes. I do." He replied calmly, getting up from the bed and walking towards the exit, fastening the top buttons of his shirt. He glanced at her from the corner of his eye. "Aren't you coming down for dinner?"_

_She nodded as an answer, and walked past him briskly, bumping shoulders with him in the process. _

_He sighed, leaning against the door frame, eyes closed in his weak attempt to brush away the sensations dancing in his shoulder and his body. _

_20 more days… time was running out again._

_

* * *

(*I have no idea if snow falls on New York in December. Lol, sorry if I got that wrong.)_

(A/N: I got this idea while working on another jalex two-shot. I honestly had no idea it will get this long. But I am pretty satisfied with how it turned out. This is the most detailed thing I have ever written :) Please review! I am back to the other two-shot now.)

**Question: how many chapters do you want this to be? Update will be monthly. **


	2. Chapter 2

**8****th**** November 1995**

_The little demon ran around the room, dancing happily, giggling, clutching the red car close to her chest._

"_Alex! That's my car!" he yelled, running behind her. "Give it back!"_

"_O-tay." She turned around, aiming the car straight at his face. She had always been good at this, and the car hit his forehead, just above his eyebrows._

_His eyebrows twitched in pain, lips quivering, tears welling in his eyes._

"_Justin! Honey! Are you okay?" his mother asked, rushing up to him and taking him in her lap._

_He nodded, holding back the tears, while his mother rubbed ice cubes over the wound. He cringed, and his mother noticed blood dripping out of the wound. "What happened?"_

_He shook his head, not telling her about the 'accident'. Even at such a young age, he never got his sister into trouble. _

_She trembled at the sight, frozen in place out of shock and guilt. Her own tears left her eyes, and she ran up to him, wrapping her arms around his legs. "I am torry Dust-in." she pleaded, crying._

_He sniffled, ruffling her hair. "I am fine…"_

_**

* * *

25**__**th**__** July 1996**_

"_Ugh! I hate him!" she yelled, throwing her painting book on the floor._

"_Alex!" he scolded. "Come on!"_

"_I hate him Justin." she stated flatly, once again. "Mommy loves him more than us."_

_He shook his head sternly. "No. Mommy loves us all."_

"_Then why is she always with Max?" she complained, pouting sadly._

_He gently pinched her cheeks, cuddling her. "Because he's little."_

_Her put grew into a cute scowl. "I am little too." _

_A smile formed on his lips at such how innocent his little sister was, even when she was hating someone. "Yeah… you are a little girl."_

"_I hate Max." stubborn from birth, she was back to her old point again._

_He sighed, pulling her into his arms. "Shh… don't say that! He's our little brother."_

"_I hate him." She repeated. "And you should hate him too."_

_He narrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "Why should I hate him?"_

"_Cause you are family!" she reasoned with her innocent three year old mind. "If someone in your family hates something, you are supposed to hate it too!" (Years later, this was the very thing he taught this little brother.) _

**

* * *

6****th**** January 1998**

"_She'll study with me!" Justin said, tugging at her left hand._

"_No! She'll watch cartoons with me." Max protested, tugging on her other hand._

_She rolled her eyes, yanking her hands free from both of their grasps. "Hey, I get to decide what I'll do, okay?" she declared, with an air of superiority, as if she was the queen of the Russo household (which she was, in all practical purposes) and beyond._

_The two brothers nodded, waiting to hear her decision._

"_I am going to my room to sleep." She announced, making her way out of the living room. "Later boys."_

_The two boys stood, watching her leave, turned to each other, and glared. "This is all your fault!" "No it's not!" "Don't repeat my words!" _

**

* * *

7****th**** February 2001**

"_Come on! Please, please, please!" she pleaded, holding up the water gun to him._

"_I don't know Alex." He mumbled uncertainly. "Mom told us not to play with water…"_

_She scoffed. "Mommy doesn't need to know, mommy's little boy… just don't tell her!"_

_He bit his lips. "That's lying."_

_She rolled her eyes. "Duh."_

_He shook his head, looking at her sternly. "No, Alex, lying is not right. Living with a lie gives me stress related symptoms."_

_She shrugged, tossing the water gun over to Max. "Come on, Maxie! Let's play!" she quickly ran up towards the balcony. Time was running out!_

**

* * *

16****th**** September 2008**

_Fingers pounded at the keyboard, typing as if her life depended on it, eyes fixed on the screen with such concentration that she had never shown in her life, loose curls of her hair falling on her face, over her chocolate brown eyes, and her head tilted to the left to brush them back. _

"_Gosh, Alex, relax." Harper muttered from the bed, half-scared and half-worried about her friend's sudden change of behavior. "You'll find Justin."_

_She shook her head, continued glaring at the monitor while her eyes scanned the names. "Ugh! Why are there so many Justin Russo profiles! Couldn't he just have created an account with Pepe Russo?" _

"_Alex." Harper half-warned, half-sighed, and finally got up from the bed, walked out of the room. "I guess it's between you and Justin… I will just go grab some food. Do you want something?"_

"_No." she mumbled half-heartedly, and once again, returned her attention to the screen, hundreds of profiles open in front of her, trying to determine which one belongs to her brother, and mentally cursing him for not putting up his picture or a mathematical equation on his profile. She opened five profiles at once, always the impatient little girl, and tapped her foot on the floor, her left hand on the computer table, as she read over the profile information. Surprisingly, none of these seemed to match Justin at all, and she was starting to give up._

_Groaning, she clicked on the next set of profile and while waiting for them to load, she tried searching for him again with his email id, and again failed. This just kept on getting frustrating and hopeless, and it was consuming her precious time when she could have just sat around and done nothing._

_Sighing, she closed her eyes and tilted her head backwards. Reading all these Justin Russo profiles is like… It's like seeing your own reflection at the river- distorted, hazy. Groaning once again, she finally closed all the browsers and decided to just go to his room and pull some old-school pranks instead. Time was running out!_

**

* * *

9****th**** June 2009**

_She smiled to herself, feeling really happy that she had accomplished to get Justin late for class. The expression on his face was just priceless- the perfect 'cheese' moment. _

"_Miss Russo." The teacher called out, noticing the evil grin on her face and knowing that she was zoning out on his teaching again._

_She sighed and stood up reluctantly, just ready to take the detention slip and walk out of the class. And then, she glanced outside the door of the classroom, and her eyes found him. He was standing outside the classroom, begging Mr. Laritate to let him in. The smile returned to her face once again- it was so much fun to see him play her part!_

**

* * *

16****th**** May 2011**

_She sat sprawled on her bed like a lazy cat, just pouring herself into the world of fashion magazines and celebrity gossips, with her cell phone by her side. She glanced at the screen from the corner of her eye after every five seconds, growing impatient while waiting for his reply, wondering if he'd take an entire lifetime to type a message._

_Her phone ringed._

"_What, dork?" she snarled. "You want me to teach you how to type texts again?" she smiled at the memory, reminiscing her experience of convincing Justin that it is okay to abandon spellings while texting. _

"_Alex…" she could almost hear the laughter and happiness in his voice. "Hey."_

_She snorted. "You seem happy? Aww, did they have extra school today?" she asked non-chalantly, in a dry tone. _

_He scoffed. "College." And he just can't live without correcting her all the time, can he? "I have some free time today…so I thought I'd just call you up instead of violating the English language."_

_She flipped on her back, and glared at the blank ceiling, annoyed with him. "And why did you want to do that?"_

"_I wanted to hear your voice." And her heart did a certain leap in her chest which shouldn't have happened at all, and which she did not like the least bit. "I mean… it kind of makes me feel like… home."_

_She smiled at his words. Growing up together, so close to each other, they had always been each other's homes, and she was glad that this one thing didn't change, even though they were miles away. "When are you coming home?" she asked innocently._

"_Next month." _

_And her heart did the leap again, with a little fluttering of excitement added this time. Justin was coming back, and she couldn't wait!_

**

* * *

23****rd**** September 2011**

"_I'll come back again in the next break." He assured, trying to comfort her on the phone._

_She sniffled, wiping at her tears. "As if I care about you. Dork." She whispered in a childish voice, just wishing that he was there, with her, holding her, telling her everything was great._

_He sighed on the other end of the phone, on the other end of the country. "I miss you too Alex."_

_**

* * *

Saturday, June 30, 2012**_

_She ran to her room, locking her door behind her, and sank to her bed, hearing the thunder roar outside, watching water drip down her glass window pane. What she had seen in every dream had happened- Justin had kissed her._

_But this was reality, and here, everything had consequences and rights and wrongs, with a free ticket to Hell attached to all the rules she broke. She had never been one to face problems and live through them, so she had just ran away. _

_Dragging herself off her bed, she went to her window, leaned against the wall, and watched him go away through the window pane that appeared as hazy as her life did at that moment. _

_Time was running out, and they were running away…_

_**

* * *

November 4**__**th**__** 2012**_

_She figured that the best way to forget him and move on is to start seeing another boy. So, she met a random boy at a random party, and hooked up with him. _

_And right now, she was in another of those random parties, just swaying to the beat, losing herself in drinks and the smell of alcohol crazed people. Her phone vibrated in her back pocket. She groaned, reaching out to grab it, and noticed his number on the screen._

_Her feet stopped moving, eyes blinking at the screen glowing with the word 'Justin' and a picture of his perfect face. Closing her eyes shut, she quickly hit the ignore button, and took another shot of her drink in frustration. Why wasn't this working anymore?_

_Time was running out…_

_Time was running out…_

_Time was running out…_

_Everything was changing…_

_**

* * *

20**__**th**__** December, 2012**_

_Their whole family sat at the living room, watching the news intently and anxiously. The world was supposed to end the next day, and Justin was lecturing about how unscientific it all is and Jerry pointed at magic. _

"_If the world ends, will I still get cupcakes?" Max asked. _

_She shook her head, getting up from the room and walking away. _

_**

* * *

21**__**st**__** December, 2012**_

_The ground was shaking. She was sure of it even though she was sleeping. _

"_Alex!" she heard Justin's panicked voice. _

"_Go away." She mumbled, burying her face deeper into the pillow._

"_Alex." he grabbed her arm, and pulled her up forcefully as the ground shook again._

"_What's happening?" she mumbled, rubbing her sleepy eyes._

_He sighed sadly. "The world is ending."_

_She stared at him, wide-eyed, open mouth, shocked, disbelieving. "But… how did…"_

_And the ground shook once again. "Well, we gotta get out of here! Where's mom and dad and Max?" she asked, quickly rushing off the bed. _

"_Alex." he grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him. She looked at his eyes, so hopeless, so pained, so sad- gleaming with emotions that she did not know existed. "The world's ending… there's no place to run away." He stated sadly, voice filled with regret, helplessness. _

_Her eyes glazed over in fear. "So… we are going to d-die?" she stuttered in fear and shock, choking on the all-ending word._

_The ground under their feet trembled, sending her crashing to his chest. "Justin!" she shrieked, holding on to him with all the strength in her body._

"_I've got you." He whispered back, holding on just as tightly. "I won't let you fall."_

_She closed her eyes tightly, trying to take comfort in the warmth of his chest, the feeling of his heart still beating against her ears, the feeling of his last breath on her cheeks. Suddenly, she had this urge to pull away, get on to her tiptoes, and press a kiss to his lips, but she promised herself that it's the last thing on earth that she will do._

_Oh wait- the world is ending!_

_This was her now or never moment. If she didn't do it at that moment, she might never get the chance to do it again! And since she is impulsive, why think and re-think?_

_So she pulled back and gazed into his eyes, while he stared back with just as much intensity and passion, and pressed her lips to his, trying to drown herself in a passionate kiss, trying to let him know what he meant to her. He kissed back quickly, letting all his emotions out as well. They could hear sounds of people's helpless screams of fear in the background, and feel the ground still shaking, and sound of water gushing out of some massive tank, as their hands roamed over their bodies hungrily, tongues exploring each other's mouths in hurried motions. _

_They wanted to touch, feel, melt, entangle, bind their souls together before they faded to non-existence. _

_The world was ending, and time was running out!_

**~The end of everything~**

**

* * *

(A/N: thanks for reading guys. Hope you liked it :) Please review and comment.)**


End file.
